


Princely Protocol

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Finn finds himself preparing for the usual song and dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princely Protocol

“Please follow the protocol for tonight, okay? I don’t want a repeat of last time,” Finn sighed, looking at himself in the mirror to ensure everything was in place and proper.

Poe groaned, looking up at the ceiling briefly before looking back down at himself, fixing his tunic again to keep it straight. “I hate these meetings...” he muttered.

“I know.”

“I’m much better at military functions or parties where people are allowed to at least have some fun!”

“We’re trying to impress the representatives from the Republic,” Finn reminded him.

“I don’t see why we have to,” he huffed, “we’ve already got my friend’s support.”

“We need more than just Senator Ben’s word to keep the deal in place,” Finn said. He frowned as he thought about that, shaking his head. “I hate how people’s lives are always determined by whose the better smooth talker or liar. It makes everything feel disingenuous in the end.”

Poe hugged him around his middle from behind, kissing the back of his neck as he nuzzled into him. “You’ll do great. I know it.”

“I hope so. We just need to follow the plan.”


End file.
